


Praying

by EmetoOmo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Link bests a Lynel, but gets poisoned in the process, leaving him to wander in a fevered haze.





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> butterballporkbun asked:
> 
> how about link getting poisoned post game by a Lynel(after all they’re intelligent so I wouldn’t put it above them to put poison on their weapons) either Zelda or Sidon take care of him whichever one you want.

Link had been wandering for two days. 

A lesser man would have likely died by now, but Link still trudged on haphazardly, no real thought of where he was going. His mind was a haze of fever, the lights dazzling off the water almost dizzying, blinding him in his headache. His stomach ached, his mouth painfully dry. Another heavy footstep and he felt himself sway before the ground swiftly rushed up to meet him.  

Darkness took him then. 

— 

A soft tisk’ing sound broke the silence of the room as Sidon pulled back the bandages on Link’s side. It had been a full day since the Zora Prince had found Link unconscious on the riverbank, some of the younglings having come across him while they were playing. Still his fever had refused to go down, and the wound on his side had stunk like fetid offal.  

He had brought him back to work on healing him, laying him in bed as he tended to his wounds. An infection had set in, and a poison was running rampant through his slender frame. Sidon had sent word to the Princess in hopes she would arrive with Hylian medicines that he dearly needed. The Prince worried though that they wouldn’t arrive soon enough. 

Especially as the dusk marking the end of day two and Link hadn’t come to yet.  

Sidon spent the night by his side again, the perks of not needing much in the way of rest and knelt beside his bed to pray through the night. So often he had seen Mipha do such a thing, praying over someone’s bedside while they languished away. Often, she didn’t even know who they were, but it didn’t stop the fervor with which she had prayed.  

The words didn’t come so easily to him, it wasn’t a natural behavior as it had been for her. He had his faith, sure, but his had been shaken when she was taken from him and moreso when the Hero had disappeared all that time ago. But now, with Link ailing, Sidon found he  _had_  to have faith…he had nothing else, especially if he were to lose the Hero. 

Hours passed before the first little bit of movement stirred him from his pleas, eyes darting up to find Link sweating and writhing in pain. A bloodshot blue eye peeked open before closing again, weak arms cradling his stomach. 

“Easy, you were wounded. Try not to disturb your bandages,” Sidon soothed.  

Link’s breath came in quick, shallow breaths before he pitched forward without warning and projectile vomited off the side of the bed. Warmth slid down the side of Sidon’s long red arm, but he gave it no thought as he carefully moved Link into a sitting position and held him against him, not wanting him to choke.  

He was covered in a thick sheen of sweat as he just folded against Sidon like a limp doll, entire body almost roiling like an ocean wave as he brought up another thick, brownish-green, wave of viscous vomit into Sidon’s lap. The prince carefully continued holding him with one hand the other holding Link’s choppy blonde hair back while his body expelled wave after wave of putrid smelling ichor that sounded and looked painful as could be.  

“Shh, you’re doing great Link. You can do it. Just get it out.” Sidon comforted in hushed tones. 

The hero gagged dryly, choking a moment.  _“Hrrrrrrkkkkkkllllll!!!”_ A couple of harsh sounding coughs broke the dam and he expelled a thinner, waterier wave of puke, before he was reduced to simply dry heaving. The prince frowned some, rubbing Link’s back. “Can you sit up while I get you some water?” Sidon asked.  

“Sorry,” Link rasped, his throat raw. His adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to swallow back another gag.  

“Are you kidding? You’re awake!” He smiled endearingly. “Now sit, I’ll be right back, I swear it.” 

He made sure Link was stable enough before he slipped out of the room. A quick dip cleaned him off fine enough, and he would retrieve the water on his way back.  

Link had slipped off the bed, using his discarded shirt to try to mop up his vomit.  “Link! You don’t need to worry about that!” Sidon said as he came in.  

“I should.” 

 “You shouldn’t!” Sidon stooped down to pick up the shorter boy and sit him back onto the bed, handing him the water. “It’s really nothing. You have no idea how happy I am to simply see you awake.” 

Link gave a cautious sip of the water. When his stomach didn’t immediately rebel, he took another. 

“How did I get here?” 

“You fainted it seems on your way here. The younglings got me, and I carried you here.” 

“I don’t remember anything after the Lynel.” He took another drink, craving the water, and beginning to chug it while Sidon’s attention was occupied elsewhere.  

“Lynel! That explains the poison. They’ve grown more meticulous in the times since Ganon’s fall. Vying for territory now that the Guardians are no longer an issue.”  

“Sidon…” 

“Though, I understand why the Sheikah decided to decommission them. After seeing how easily they were corrupted…” 

“Sidon…” Link sat the glass aside, holding his stomach. 

“…but I wonder what we’ll use instead. The guardians and the beasts were a welcome safety net. Surely, they don’t expect you to pick up guarding all of it…” 

“ _Sidon_ …”  

The Zora looked back to Link as he put the soiled linens in a sack, just as Link opened his mouth and the water made a reappearance in his lap, just as cold as it had been when it went down. The Zora quickly grabbed a small pot nearby and placed it in Link’s lap this time. “Why didn’t you say you were feeling sick again?” 

Link side eyed him, bringing up pink tinted water, his throat torn by the force of his puking. He couldn’t be upset at the Zora, especially with the worried, endearing way he looked at him. Instead, he let Sidon soothe him as he emptied himself all over again.  

Sidon would get him tucked back into bed, the Princess herself arriving with first light. Though by then, all were surprised to find the sound in Link’s side all but fully healed.  

~Fin


End file.
